


Monster

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-02
Updated: 2009-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing that matters right now is that she doesn't love you and that now she has to die." S1E06; second person narrative</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

You toe the line between "human" and "monster"—some kind of thing in the middle or maybe something else entirely. You're not quite sure what the difference is at this point, or if it even matters at all. Very little matters anymore as it is.

 

All you're really sure about is that you're a freak. Suzy had always said that nobody loved freaks, that nobody loved you. She'd been right.

 

The woman in front of you looks nothing like Suzy, not even tied up in that chair like she is. Like you'd tied up Suzy all those years ago. She doesn't love you either. It doesn't matter that you're wearing her husband's face, or that you're begging her with his voice. It doesn't matter that you  _are_  him, have become him like the sick little monster you are.

 

The only thing that matters right now is that she doesn't love you and that now she has to die.

 

You slit her throat with the hunting knife she gave him—gave  **you** —last Christmas and she looks at you with fear and something bordering accusation.

 

Her eyes refuse to close, so you carve them up instead. That last act of defiance reminds you of Suzy a bit, and now—maybe—you think they kind of look the same. Just a bit.

 

You tell yourself that she deserves this—Suzy did, too—that this is what bitches like them get for not loving you.

 

A part of you might even believe that it's true.

 

" _Freak."_

**Author's Note:**

> Very first Supernatural fic and it'll probably stay that way for a while to come. Centered on the shapeshifter from Season 1, Episode 6 "Skin". I'm not sure why this character called out to me so much, considering what little screen time he—or she—got, or how the character never actually got an actor, but it did. A lot. :D
> 
> Wrote this a while back in spring, but I barely typed it up right now. More to come? Maybe. Don't count on it. xP
> 
> Word Count: 253
> 
> Rating: T – for language, violence, and disturbing subject matter.
> 
> "Hot off the press" aka no beta. Please inform author of any and all mistakes! :)


End file.
